Random Guessing
by bonesmad
Summary: Booth finds something from his school days that means something even know...


Booth coughed as a cloud of dust blew into his face

_Hey, ok this is just a random one shot. I just want to say that "Nowhere without you" and "Two of One" aren't over but I just have such a bad writers block!! So if anyone has any remedies let me know quick!!_

_Thanks_

_LOL_

_Grace (bonesmad)_

Booth coughed as a cloud of dust blew into his face. The top of his cupboard was a lot dustier then he had expected it to be. It just showed how little he cleaned. He lifted a box out of the way and reached further into the back. He knew those socks where in there somewhere. Parker had given him a pair of Easter socks the year before that he had worn once and then thrown into the back of his wardrobe. There was only so far he was going to go with his socks, and big pink rabbits was too far in his books. But Easter was here again and Parker had specifically asked him if he was going to wear them. He reached for another box and went to pull it out of the way when the front of it ripped off in his hands and the contents spilled out on top of him. He stepped back out of the way of all the falling objects. He bent down and began picking everything up, he laughed when he realized what it all was. All his old high school things, his mother must have packed it all up for him. He started putting it all back up on the top shelf. Four trophies, an old football form a game he had helped win, a few framed photographs of his old group of friends, and finally his senior yearbook. He sat on the ground of the wardrobe and flicked through it. Looking at all the different signatures he remembered each and every person. As he got towards the end a slip of paper fell out from between the pages. He picked it up and looked at the hand written message.

_Never forget out day at the carnival!_

_Marie, Johnny, Sarah & Seeley_

He laughed and remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. He, his best friend and two of there friends from the cheerleading squad had gone to a carnival that had come into the area for a whole day during a weekend. He flipped over the card and finally realized what it was. A fortune teller card. Sarah had made him give it a go and she must have kept the card and put it into his yearbook. He could barely remember most of that day. Infact most of what he remembered about that day was later on after the carnival, in the back of his car. he smiled to himself. Looking back down at the card he started reading it.

_You wish to know what tomorrow holds,_

_Your future stories you want told._

_So listen well and I will tell_

_What I see…_

_Life: You shall be where you want to be career wise. Your job shall be your centre. You shall be driven in all you do, and fight for what you believe is right. You will know there is rules but if they are in the way of your goal, they can be bent._

_Family: Shall be your reason to live. It will mean everything to you, but sometimes your career driven mind will get in the way._

_Love: You're lucky, you will find your true love, your soul-mate. They will be your exact opposite and yet they will complete you. they will be a challenge, but it will only make you adore them even more. Sometimes your arguments will be the highlights of your entire day. The road towards happiness for you both will be long and winding with many bumps, but you shall reach true bliss, be patient._

He dropped the card back onto the book but he was still staring at it. When Sarah had picked it up out of the machine he had read it and just laughed. She had really seemed to believe it though. There was another handwritten line on the bottom of that side.

_Hope it all comes true Seel!_

_Sarah xxx _

He laughed and read it again. It had all come true, his job his family, and even his love life… well the object of his emotions at least. Just as he thought this a pair of legs stopped behind him.

"What are you doing on the ground I thought you were looking for those socks!" said the voice that belonged to the legs.

"I was but all this stuff fell out."

"What is it?"

"My high school year book."

"No that little slip."

"Oh just something from a day out I had in my senior year." He said. She bent down and took it up.

"A fortune teller card?" she laughed. He turned around to face her.

"Yeah."

"You don't actually believe this sort of thing do you?" she grinned.

"I was seventeen Bones!"

"But you kept it."

"I didn't even know it was there!" he said.

"Ok" she put it back down and reached over him into the wardrobe, her thigh brushed up against his shoulder, he sighed, thinking, H_aven't I been patient enough! _

"There's your socks Booth!" she said and she tossed him the pair and walked back out of the room, saying on the way. "I really can't believe you bought into all that fortune telling thing! I mean it's all just conjecture and basically random guessing!!" she laughed again. Booth looked back down at the card that was now half covering his class photo.

_They will be your exact opposite and yet they will complete you_

"Yeah Bones, random guessing." He said quietly and he picked the slip up and put it into his wallet


End file.
